The present proposal is to investigate the relationship between Nursing Home Residents Sexual Needs, attitudes, knowledge, and the Dynamic institutional environment. The institutional environment examined will include institutional totality, the attitudes toward aging of staff, residents, and residents' families, the residents' attitudes toward own aging, and selected demographic characteristics of the nursing homes studied. Staff and residents' attitudes toward and knowledge about sexuality are additional data to be analyzed. The residents will be interviewed to determine the level of sexual activity, the forms of sexual activity, and their attitudes toward sexual activity policy alternatives. In addition residents' physical and mental health will be assessed utilizing the OARS methodology. The major methodology will consist of face-to-face interviews and paper-and-pencil measures where feasible.